Agony
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Agony is the suffering of physical or mental pain. These characters are all struggling through the toughest times of their lives and memories haunt them and force tears to fall. Better inside. One-shot. Character death, but who? Find out. R


**A/n: I own nothing except for the idea.**

**One-shot.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

The news spread around the school like wild fire; no one is sure if the rumor is true or not. They have nothing to go off of they only can guess what had happen, but out of the nine hundred and eighty students only seven were hit the hardest. None of them had seen this coming and now they can only live with the memories and regrets that they didn't make it in time.

She hadn't really talked to him that much but when she did he always had a smile on his face. She remembered the first time she had met him and how she developed a slight crush but that crush wouldn't last.

_She is walking home after she was done with practice even though she could have easily asked or called for a ride she wants to walk home today. She has been struggling a lot this week and it has shown dramatically in her performance and right now she needs to clear her head and the best way is to take a walk. This easies her mind and lets it take a break from her current problems. Everything was going fine until she collided into a skateboarder head on. _

"_Ouch" she whimpered in pain as she fell back a few steps. _

"_I am so sorry" the boy said apologetically; he didn't see her when he was skating along. _

"_It's okay, I'll be fine" she said slightly blushing because he is beyond adorable. _

"_Well I feel like I owe you something because I bumped into you" he said. _

"_I need someone to tell me how to block out my problems when I'm trying to practice extra hard to get in Julliard" she said hoping he would have words of wisdom. _

"_Easy just forget about everything that went wrong that day and let yourself heal by playing your sport" he said smartly. _

"_I'm a dancer but I will let the music come over me and take over my body. Thanks for the help" she said as she waved goodbye and hurried home to practice. _

Now with mascara marks stained on her cheeks; she is staring at the acceptance letter Julliard had sent her. He is the reason why she is going to Julliard but he isn't here to hear the wonderful news and she won't ever have a chance to thank him for helping her achieve her dream. Dance doesn't seem as important without him here anymore. She isn't the only one suffering for another boy is in pain as well.

He doesn't know which way is left and which way is right anymore because know it seems like everything in the world is a dark shade of gray because his best friend is no longer here to color the world when it turns black. The memories linger like the flu bug because once they hit you, they stay as long as they want and cause you deep agony.

_He is sitting at a lunch table all alone, because he is once again the new kid. Of course no one in elementary school thinks it's cool to sit with the new kid instead they act like the new kids are invisible until they are no longer the new kids then it is okay to talk to them, but one boy was different from the rest. _

"_I heard you're the new kid" the boy stated, the boy towered over the new kid. _

"_Yeah I am" the new kid said shyly. _

"_Well do you want to come and sit with me and my friends?" the boy asked. _

"_Sure" the new kid said happily because one boy had the courage to break away from the pack and talk to him. _

Eventually the two boys would become best friends all the way through high school. Now he is about to be the new kid once again as he embarks to Harvard University but his best friend is no longer here to help him. He is on his own as the new kid, once again. He shares the same heart ache as she does.

She used to be his girlfriend back in middle school. Those were the days when everyone was happy at least in her group of friends but now everything is different. As she packs her suitcase and looks around her bare room; a memory falls.

_She is seated on a bench at the park; she has just broken up with him after three years of being together. She didn't want to break his heart, but she just doesn't feel anything when she is with him anymore and honestly she likes someone else. If he is breaking, she didn't see the signs. _

"_I'm sorry I just don't have those feelings I had before" she said sincerely; she still wants to be his friend. _

"_It's okay I kind of saw it coming, I think" he said with a half smile. _

"_I still feel terrible" she said honestly. _

"_I think we both knew that we had stronger feelings for other people" he said locking his eyes on hers. _

"_I think you're right, friends?" she asked hopeful._

"_Best friends" he said with a smile. _

This is the same room they both found out they we're accepted to Duke, but now he is no longer here for her. She isn't the only one who lost a best friend for another boy has suffered with this sorrow as well.

He never imagined he would be saying goodbye to his hometown and all of his friends, but yet again he never saw the heartbreaking news coming either. He lost his best friend and as he jets off to Berkley University leaving behind the past; he still has to live with the burning memories.

_He is playing soccer all by himself because no one else in the neighborhood wants to face him because he always wins. He doesn't have many friends that like to play with him because all he wants to do is play soccer and he is too good for the others to even make them want to play against him because they know they will always loose against him. _

"_Can I play with you?" a boy asked boldly. _

"_You want to play with me?" he asked shocked. _

"_Yes, why wouldn't I want to play soccer?" the boy questioned him. _

"_No one dares to face me because I'm too good" he said honestly. _

"_Well let's see about that" the boy said taking the challenge. _

They promised each other that they would go to the same school and play on the same team, but now that promise is broken because his best friend has left without him and he can't chase after his best friend this time, he was too late. He isn't the only one that shared the same love for his best friend or the game of soccer.

She is moving around her new dorm trying to get comfortable with this new life, she has given herself but she never thought it would be this hard. She never thought she would give up soccer because it reminded her too much of him. He was the first boy to make her feel good about herself even if she did love sweating over a game.

_She is sitting down in the middle of the soccer field thinking about if she should throw in the towel and be girlie like her friends or continue playing even if her friends think it's gross and manly. _

"_What are you doing sitting in the middle of a soccer field?" a boy asked walking up to her._

"_Thinking" she said simple. _

"_Thinking about what?" he asked. _

"_If I should quit because my friends think that soccer is a manly sport or play because I love the game" she told him. _

"_I think girls that can play soccer are kind of sexy and independent" he whispered into his ear. _

From that day on she ignored all the mean words her friends had said to her and played for the love of the game. She never thought she would give it up, but now soccer seems like her past, dead and forgotten. She isn't the only girl hurting from a loss because her friend has too lost a piece of her because of him.

She is staring at his old FaceBook page as she ignores her essay due in an hour for English, because English doesn't have a meaning without him. He taught her the true English language, but now he is gone and English is now dull.

_Her eyebrows are furrowed together as she struggles to read Huckleberry Finn; she is having a hard time understanding the language Mark Twain is using in the book. _

"_Need some help?" he asked noticing her struggle. _

"_Desperately" she said placing the book down on her desk. _

"_Well basically Jim is saying how he is worth eight hundred dollars because Miss Watson was going to sell him to New Orleans for that amount of money" he explained the section she was reading. _

"_I still don't understand what he is saying when he talks" she huffed frustrated. _

"_Think of it as a riddle and all you need to do is figure it out" he said. _

She passed English with a solid A+, all because of him. Life is a riddle and he may have been the biggest riddle she ever encountered. She will live with the emptiness he left for her when he decided to leave, but she isn't the one that is hurting the most. Out of the seven her best friend is hurting the most because her best friend is broken and forever scarred.

She is packing her room up for her big move to NYU, but one box remains untouched and that is **his **box because she refuses to relive the memories they shared. She is broken because she was too late for him and now she only has the memories to live off of.

_She is crying in a corner in the school hallway, she has finally cracked. She is being vulnerable and she doesn't even care. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked; he was the last person she wanted to see right now. _

"_Does it look like I'm okay?" she asked coldly. _

"_He didn't deserve you" he said sincerely as he sat down next to her. _

_She didn't say another word instead she cuddled in his arms and cried for the first time in front of him and the rest of her peers, but right now she doesn't care because she is in his arms. _

"_I love you" he said._

Her body quivers as she falls down on the ground of her bedroom; he has left he without much of a goodbye.

"Why did you leave me like this? I can't live without you. I'm broken and can't be fixed because you're not here to fix me" she cried as she crouches on the floor holding her knees up to her chest.

He left her to survive on her own, but she doesn't see how she can do it without him by her side to keep her from falling down.

"What happened to forever and always?" she asked the ceiling.

Derrick Harrington committed suicide on August 5th without any warning he didn't reach out or tell anyone of his battles against himself. He left them without a reason why. He left Alicia, Josh, Dylan, Cam, Kristen, Claire, and his fiancée Massie alone to survive without him. Behind his smile was a soul breaking slowly on the inside; it started way before any of his friends could stop it from taking his life from taking him from himself. His demons got the best of him and now his love ones will have to trudge through life with memories that will never go away, because he may be gone, but his memory will live forever in the hearts he touched even if he didn't know how many hearts he truly had touched. As someone once said, "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal".

* * *

**A boy who attended my school last year recently committed suicide. Suicide is preventable, please if you are struggling with demons call out for help, because it may seem like you're alone in this world but if you only knew how many people love you and care about you. **

**The world may be falling out of whack, but we all will stand up to prevent a life from being taken.**

**Review if you want I wrote this to get out my slight depression from this week. **


End file.
